marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Samuel Guthrie
"Here's my closed fist, Professor! It can be used the way Cable taught us - ta hit - ta pound - ways you say you don't agree with, right? But it can also be used ta warm... ta support... ta protect! As for the peaceful approach of the open hand - well, that can be used ta hurt as well!" Storia Background Fattoria, lavoro (in nero, è minorenne), fratelli, sorelle, canzoni in famiglia, risveglio dei poteri (in nero anche quelli!). Dark Reign (2021-2023) E' un brutto mondo. Donald Pierce cerca di coinvolgere anche lui a fare cose, ha un primo contatto col Professore ma resta a casa propria. WIP. New Mutants e X-force 2022: Loki approfittando dell'assenza di Thor si vendica tramite Lorelei del torto subito anni prima dai mutanti: Lorelei sbaglia persona e coinvolge una nuova generazione di mutanti sparsi per gli States, che alla fine di questa disavventura si uniranno agli X-Men. Sam è tra questi immediatamente ribattezzati New Mutants. Il team, nonostante l'amicizia cementata in questa avventura bislacca, si dividerà presto: complici le insistenze di Nathan Summers, che vede nel ragazzo del potenziale, Sam entra nella X-Force, seguendo il compagno di disavventure Roberto Da Costa, il suo futuro migliore amico. La ricerca di un posto 2023: Contribuisce assieme alla X-Force al crollo di Dark Reign e la caduta di Osborn. Inizia un periodo di riscatto per i mutanti, adombrato per Sam dagli strascichi di un episodio che non verrà mai ben chiarito: durante uno degli scontri dell'X-Force, infatti, Sam viene ferito mortalmente ed ucciso, salvo riprendere coscienza ore dopo senza alcuna spiegazione di ciò che è successo. Cable hinta al fatto che potrebbe essere dovuto alla sua vera natura di Eterno, ma Sam, turbato e non sicuro di volerne sapere di più, decide di seppellire quest'informazione e il discorso viene archiviato. Si riavvicina ai New Mutants. Xavier Institute for Higher Learning (2024-2026) 2024: Dopo il terremoto di Deadly Genesis (durante il quale Sam passa più tempo piuttosto con i New Mutants), Charles Xavier e Scott Summers si riuniscono per aprire la scuola pubblica ai mutanti. Sam inizia effettivamente a seguire le lezioni come uno studente vero e proprio, e questa nuova vita lo riscuote dalla depressione in cui stava cadendo. Gli anni a venire sono molto "normali" ma positivi per lui. 2024-2026: Torna spesso a casa nel Kentucky e parla dell'istituto ai suoi fratelli e sorelle. Diventa molto amico con Roberto. Esce con un paio di ragazze (tra cui una cantante rock di nome Lila). Diventa molto amico con Roberto. Lavora sempre come un disgraziato e manda i soldi a casa. Diventa molto amico con Roberto. Ha una liason con Dani. Diventa molto amico con Roberto. L'ho già detto che diventa molto amico con Roberto? Messiah Complex e il ritorno di Apocalisse (2027) Messiah Complex: Grande scompiglio al risveglio dei poteri della piccola Rachel Summers, salutata come la nuova Fenice. Puntata da X-Men, Purifiers e Marauders, la bambina ad un certo punto scompare. Scott richiama la X-Force Tracking Team per ritrovarla. Pur non facendo parte del Tracking team, Sam partecipa attivamente alle operazioni mettendosi specialmente sotto comando di Rogue. E' la prima volta che si sente più a suo agio con il team di X-Men storico, che non ha mai frequentato davvero sentendo lo scarto generazionale. Miracoli dell'ospitalità del Sud: i due terroni degli X-men rimangono legati dalla musica country e dalle quantità di cibo che si dovrebbero servire a tavola per essere un ospite decente. Cannonball VS Death: Forte di questa consolidata relazione, Sam arriva a pararsi tra Rogue e Death, durante il secondo arrivo di Apocalisse. E' quello che riesce a riscuotere Remy dalla possessione del Cavaliere, facendogli notare che con Rogue ormai libera da Magneto lui ha tutte le intenzioni di candidarsi al ruolo di prossimo fidanzato, se il cajun non si dà una mossa. Quest'atto di grande nobiltà e virilità verrà ricompensato da un pestaggio; ma è stata una scena molto epica. Uncanny Avengers (2028) Viene fondata una squadra mista Avengers + X-Men: gli Uncanny Avengers! Sam si ritrova eletto leader del team X, e vive codesto ruolo in costante condizione di imbarazzo. Svisceriamolo a punti: * L'inaspettata fiducia accordata dai propri teammate (imbarazzo commosso); * Il timore che sia tutto orchestrato per prenderlo per il culo (imbarazzo paranoico); * Il senso di inadeguatezza cultural-diplomatico-politico per la posizione da Fearless Leader (imbarazzo ciclopico); * Il fatto di avere Rogue sotto le sue direttive, quando prima era il contrario, e dopo la scena epic-disagio di Apocalisse (imbarazzo sudista)*; * Il trollaggio costante di Roberto (imbarazzo e basta) e il loro livello di gayitudine ai massimi storici (molto imbarazzo). * Rogue dal canto suo non si accorge di questo disagio, punto primo perché è stata informata della romance tra Sam e Roberto; punto secondo, perché crede di essere il vero capo del team assieme a Thor. Coming out You came in like a wrecking ball... I came out like a cannon ball! Non so chi sia l'autore di questo prezioso epigramma citazionista, ma nel periodo Uncanny Avengers ci sarà finalmente il Coming out di Guthrie e da Costa. Ci hanno messo solo una decina d'anni e ne usciranno molto sconvolti (solo loro, tutto il resto del mondo lo sapeva già). Altri eventi (WIP) Second coming (2032) Ord di Breakworld e Danger Room (2035-36) Quest for Magik (2036) White Phoenix Providence e Scisma (2038) Immortus Event (2043) Devo decidere ancora cosa farà. Con calma. Poteri e Abilità Sam è un mutante (homo sapiens superior) con abilità di natura energetica (termo-chimica). Poteri * Propulsione di campi di energia termo-chimica: L'abilità mutante di Sam è quella di generare energia termo-chimica che viene rilasciata dalla pelle. Solitamente quest'energia viene utilizzata come propulsore e la sua quantità è tale che gli permette di venire "lanciato" a grandi altezze e velocità, facendo di Sam letteralmente un razzo umano. * Blast field: Quest'energia si manifesta anche come campo energetico attorno al suo corpo, che Sam può piegare a vari usi: come scudo personale, inglobando o bloccando terzi, assorbendo energia cinetica dall'esterno, riconvertirla e causare piccoli "shock" esplosivi, della stessa natura delle onde d'impatto. * Resistenza superumana: Oltre ad avere un'alta resistenza in grado di reggere gli scarti biotermici e le elevate temperature, quando il suo potere è attivo emana un campo energetico che ricopre il suo intero corpo. Abilità * Combattente addestrato: L'addestramento fornito da Cable per la X-Force l'ha reso un combattente moderatamente esperto. * Manovale: Abituato al lavoro manuale sin da piccolo e gran lavoratore da grande, Sam ha sempre fatto lavori pratici. Ha competenze professionali di riparazione, idraulica ed elettronica. Può rimettervi in sesto casa. Debolezze * Potere ad attivazione: Per diventare invulnerabile, Sam deve innescare le reazioni chimiche che rendono il suo corpo resistente, e ciò richiede un minimo di preparazione. Con il tempo ha portato i riflessi di attivazione a tempi record, ma rimane un potere governato dalla pura volontà: preso di sorpresa o incapacitato non c'è nulla che lo difenda automaticamente. * La sua famiglia: Ha sei sorelle e tre fratelli, ed è il maggiore. 'nuff said. * Orgoglio e povertà: In parte corollario della situazione sopra: la famiglia è difficile da mantenere senza papà e lo Stato non dà abbastanza aiuti. Nonostante non gli manchino i benefattori disposto a dargli una mano economicamente, ha quel tipo di orgoglio di chi preferisce lavorare doppio e triplo turno piuttosto che approfittarsi della generosità altrui. Per fortuna i Guthrie hanno una fattoria autonoma e la situazione non è mai stata troppo tragica, ma Sam non finisce mai di preoccuparsi per lo stato delle cose a casa. * Commozioni: Sentimentali: è un ragazzo dal cuore d'oro e facile da abbindolare. Il duro apprendistato con gli X-Men Cable gli ha fatto più scorza attorno, ma è solo crosta attorno a una pagnotta. Cerebrali: Ha preso un sacco di botte in testa, a forza di fare il razzo umano. Ne sono abbastanza convinta. Altro Altri Universi *In 10812 è Samantha Guthrie e non è una mutante. Molti dei Guthrie tuttavia lo sono, quindi in quanto sorella maggiore/capofamiglia è molto attiva all'Istituto e nell'ambiente mutante. *In 12108 è Samuel Guthrie, X-Men addestrato da Charlotte Xavier. *In 88108 è Samuel Guthrie e per ora non so altro. Prestafaccia Benjamin Stone 1 2 3 (Mi convince molto per la faccia, e meno per il figume di cui lo ammantano nei set. Le orecchie a sventola probabilmente farebbero la magia e lo restituirebbero alla normalità.) La Famiglia Guthrie Dato il delirio, forniamo un pratico specchietto. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 2'''. *Team '''Botte. *Se fosse un animale sarebbe un dingo. *Se fosse ad Hogwarts sarebbe a Tassorosso. *A Westeros sarebbe un Tully *In Avatar sarebbe un airbender. *Secondo la classificazione Asgardiana è una cotoletta *Secondo la classificazione Suprema è un Imbecille * Le sue orecchie a sventola sono spesso oggetto di sfottò, soprattutto da quando è entrato nei New Mutants. Non ha memoria di essere stato tanto bersagliato prima, quindi l'ha presa molto sul personale. Roberto Da Costa Anche io ti faccio una sezione apposita. Poi la riempiremo, promesso. Powergrid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 2 Velocità 4 Resistenza 6 Proiez. energ. 3 Abilità combattive 4 I valori contano con potere mutante attivato (in propulsione, o con il blast shield).